Love's Complications
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: What is Sirius Black had a sister and they both went to Hogwarts? And happens when his sister has a special problem that only Sirius can know? What happens when his friends find out? Read to find out all the adventures of Elizabella Black!


Love's Complications- Chapter one

 **The first chapter of Love's Complications is finally here people! This is the story that was mentioned in my poll. Feel free to vote for it if you want!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the plot.**

… **..**

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! Uh… Sirius, are the people there nice?" A very excited first year asked her older brother.

Sirius grinned. "Most of them."

"But what if they find out what happened?" Elizabella Black asked worriedly.

"They won't, trust me." Sirius assured her. "Oh! Look, there's the train! Let's get on and I can take you to meet my friends!" he added.

"Ok…" She said, following him onto the train.

They went through several carriages before Sirius spotted his friends. He darted off then flopped down beside them dramatically. Elizabella followed hesitantly. She quickly scanned the room, her eyes landing on each of his friends for a moment before looking away. "Guys." Sirius drawled. "I'm here!"

"We gathered that." A black-haired boy with glasses said dryly. "Who's this?" he said, gesturing to Elizabella, who had not spoken yet.

Suddenly all their eyes were on her. She shrank back a little bit. Sirius grinned. "Ah yes! This is my lil' sister, Elizabella. I'm sure I have told you about her before, no?" Sirius said.

"Oh your sister! Sirius has told us all about you! Howdy!" James exclaimed, holding his hand out towards her.

She shook it uncertainly, glancing at Sirius. "I didn't tell them about _that_ " he mouthed and she looked relieved.

"That's James." Sirius informed her. "He has this thing for red-heads such as Lily, this other girl in our year."

"Hey!" James pretested loudly and Sirius smirked at him.

"Peter." Sirius continued, ignoring James and pointing at a slightly chubby blonde-haired boy. He grunted in reply and kept staring out of the window near him.

"And lucky last, Remus." Sirius finished, pointing to the only other boy in there.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said, smiling politely at her.

"Hi." She said shyly, sitting down on a nearby seat.

"Huh. Looks like we have a visitor." James said, looking at the doorway, where a small first year had just appeared.

"Uh… can I sit in here?" She asked softly.

"Sure. I'm Remus, this is James, Sirius, Peter and Elizabella." Remus introduced everyone, nodding at each person as he said their name. "I think Elizabella is in your year as well." He added. "Who are you?"

"I'm Clare." She said, moving over to sit next to Elizabella.

The two girls instantly struck up a conversation as James and Sirius talked about Quidditch and their holidays, Remus read his book and Peter stared out of the window. The train ride passed peacefully and without any further interruptions and soon it was almost time to leave the train. "Hey, look." Sirius said suddenly. "I can see Hogwarts! Do us a favour and whatever you do, don't get put into Slytherin, will you?" Sirius asked, addressing this to Elizabella.

She nodded and grinned. "No, I want to be in Gryffindor, with you!" She announced cheerfully, both the siblings choosing to ignore the fact that their parents were _not_ going to be pleased with this.

"Good! Well I will see you inside!" Sirius told her just as the train lurched to a stop.

The boys stood up and started manuevering of the train. "Wait!" Elizabella called. "Where are you going?"

"We are second years remember?" Remus reminded her gently. "You have to go with the other first years to get sorted." Then he disappeared.

"Oh."

Elizabella turned and walked with Clare to where the other first years where gathered. She waited in anticipation to when she would get sorted. If she had to, she would beg to not get put in Slytherin.

… **..**

 **Dun dun dun! And yes, it will be a couple of chapters yet until you guys find out what problem Elizabella has. You can guess… but I won't tell you.**

 **I hope you like! Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile page!**

 **See you lovelies!**

 **P.S.**

 **Cookies to anyone who reviews!**


End file.
